chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 92
Chapter 92 is the ninety-second chapter of Yuki Suetsugu's Chihayafuru. Quick Summary Since Arata has won, his parents have to honor his promise to go to Tokyo for school. Taichi, who knows about Arata's intent, is in shock as Arata comes to congratulate Taichi on his win. Chihaya admires Arata's skill at karuta, and is somewhat jealous of his abilities. Tsukuba and Tsukue-kun have both won their final matches, and hence Mizusawa high school has taken the trophy for levels B, C, and D in this competition. Chihaya is sad for not holding up her part of the bargain for them to win all four levels. The Fujisaki coach offers to send Chihaya a video of Arata and Shinobu's match, and gives Chihaya her email address. Afterward, they go to check on Chihaya's hand, and discover that she has a type of benign tumor on the bone of her finger. She chooses to undergo surgery so that she can continue to compete. While in the hospital she spends time watching the competition video. She calls Arata and he tells her a secret about his playing, and Chihaya realizes that she likes Arata. Long Summary Arata has won the match against Shinobu and everyone is shocked but amazed at his abilities since Shinobu has been undefeated for years in previous tournaments. Meanwhile, Arata's parents are freaking out that Arata has won the tournament since they were really hoping that he would lose to Shinobu. Arata's dad then came up with an idea saying that if Arata wants to move back to Tokyo he'll have to win next years tournament as well, but then Arata's mom told her husband that Arata's Grandpa was saving up money for Arata's education and apperantly Arata knew about this but for some reason didn't tell him about it. He was kind of upset but shocked that they left him out of the loop. Arata's mom doesn't like the idea that Arata will eventually move out the house and says that what she really hates about him moving away is that she has to live together with only her husband (Ouch...) she then starts to cry saying that who would have the heart to stop him, who is shining so brightly from pursuing what he loves with everything he's got.(Aw...) Taichi is just as shocked as everyone else in the room, he has a small flashback to when Arata told him that if he wins the Individual tournament, he'll move to Tokyo. Taichi thinks that Arata is really amazing concidering that he managed to beat the queen. While lost in thought Arata goes over to him to give him an awkward high five. Taichi is confused and doesn't respond. Arata then smiles and congratulates Taichi on winning class B. Suddenly a hand grabs the back of Arata's shirt and is pulled down roughly on to the floor by none other than Chihaya. She weakly congratulates him on winning his match and he awkwardly thanks her. Chihaya then starts to ask him on why he can just smile and be so calm durning a match against a really strong opponent while she is sometimes scared and has an angry looking expression on her face while she plays. then askes her self how his karuta can be so much like the word "Chihayaburu" Arata was about to respond to her question when Murao interupts them saying that it's time for the winners to proceed to the 1st floor immidiately, Arata apologizes to her and says that he'll talk to her later. As she looks at Arata walking out of the room Chihaya says that she is doing her best and that she is working really hard but her karuta is still different somewhere even thought she doesn;t know what it is, it's different somewhere...Right when Chihaya was about to cry Tsukuba and Desk-kun come into the room and gives her a victory sign. Chihaya was shocked that they won their matches. The award ceremony began and as everyone was getting their certificate, the Mizusawa Team were tearing up as they were clapping for three of their teammates that won. Chihaya says that they are amazing and congratulates them. Chihaya thinks that she's a failure for not being able to win Class-A saying that everyone did their best but she failed. As everyone was leaving Omi Jingu to go home, Sakurasawa-sensei askes Chihaya if she wants a video of the Class-A finals. She quickly accepts the offer and Sakurasawa-sensei gives Chihaya her phone number to call or text her sometime. While Chihaya is looking over the piece of paper Eromu is freaking out that he doesn't have her number and a teammate of his tells him that it would be outright dangerous if she told him her number. Sakurasawa-sensei then wonders if Chihaya noticed that the ones who didn't lose a single match in the tournament was Arata and Taichi. Back in Tokyo, Chihaya and her mother go to a hospital to have her hand examined, the first hospital didn't have a clue to what is wrong so the doctor tells them that they will have better luck if they go to a bigger hospital. The second doctor didn't have a clue either at first so he suggested that they should do an MRI. Later in the karuta clubroom Chihaya tells them that she has a rare illness called Enchondroma. Everyone starts freaking out, asking if she was alright. Chihaya said that she asked the doctor about this and he told her that its Benign. Its a bone illness where the affected bone gets really weak and is changing into a cartilage, and that its happening on the marrow of the thrid bone in her index finger of her right hand that undergoing the change. She says that theres a lot of people who can live their whole life without noticing they have it. Chihaya's case however got discovered by pure accident she said that if she didn't bump her hand onto "Yama-chan's" hand which made the weakening bone to hurt, she wouldn't have known about if at all. They then ask her what she's gonna do now and Chihaya says that she has to under go a surgery under general anesthesia. The doctor told her that commonly its not dangerous even if its left alone but the hands of people that do sports tend to have more stress put on them so it would be better if the bone was reignforced with a hard shaft inside it. Chihaya then starts to cry saying that she's really scared but she wants to play karuta in her best condition. Everyone else then thinks that even though shes injured she cant't think of anything besides karuta. On the day before her surgery Chihaya is in her hospital room in bed with her mom and sister checking on her. Chitose brought her laptop for Chihaya to use and told her to be careful with it. Chihaya's mom then tells her that they have to go and that they will be back tomorrow before her surgery, she then asks Chihaya if she'll be alright with out her and Chihaya tells her that she'll be fine. Chihaya then starts using Chitoses laptop after they leave and puts in the DVD on the Class-A finals. Two doctors that were near by were surprised that she is listening to the Hyakunin isshu poems to pass the time. One of the doctors then looks at Chihaya and is wondering why she is wearing a strange expression as she's listening to the poems. As Chihaya was watching Arata's match she saw him smile and was in deep thought. In Fukui, Arata is at the bookstore while looking at the second issue on the Millenium Magazine with Chihaya's sister on the cover. He then barely gets why it's called "Millenium" (...Chitose means 1,000). Arata then gets a call from Chihaya and picks up and she's shocked that he picked up with confuses him for a bit. Chihaya explains that Chitose never picks up the phone when she calls her, she ignores it instead. Arata then asks her if something is wrong. Meanwhile, the Mizusawa team is deciding what to get for Chihaya when they visit her at the hospital. Eventally they all decided that they should get that they think is appropriate for the visit. The clerk at the flower shop asks Taichi what kind of flowers he wants to buy, he tells the woman that he wants something that looks bright and cheerful because he thinks that Chihaya is feeling kinda down. Back to Chihaya and Arata, she gets to the point that she wants to get stronger in karuta. Arata tells her that she put it simply alright as he went outside and sat on a bench. Chihaya tells him that it's the only thing she can think about right now and that she always does her best as she has a tiny flashback to when Arata asked her if she always wore a serious expression on her face when she plays karuta at the Yoshino Tournament last year. Chihaya then tells herself in her head that it's hard, painful, agonizing, that cidadas are loud and that it feels like she is in a different country at the moment; that he is reachable by radio waves but he's still so far away. Arata looks up to the sky and says that everytime he plays in matches or just for practice his mind always returns to "that" room. Chihaya is confused and asked him what he meant by that. Before awnsering, Arata has a quick flashback to when his grandfather asked him when did he enjoy playing karuta the most? Arata tells her that he isn't afraid of anything no matter who his opponent might be, and he's happy and is having fun instead and feels like he never wants it to end. Arata tells her that his mind always returns to the room where Chihaya and Arata played karuta together in that run down apartment. Chihaya is then shocked that that room from back then is what makes him so strong. The Mizusawa team arrives at the hospital and finds Chihaya in the hallway with their get-well-soon gifts. Taichi was smiling at her for a second before he saw the expression on Chihaya's face. Chihaya looks down on the floor and says to herself that even though she doesn't understand her feelings, she knows that she will always like karuta and FINALLY realizes her feelings for Arata. Characters In order of appearance: Trivia Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17